Ηγεμόνες Θράκης
Ηγεμόνες Θράκης Thracian Kings, rois de Thrace, historyfiles Κατάλογος Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή *Ορφεύς Orpheus fl. c. 1500's *Φινεύς ο μάντης. Τον συμβουλεύθηκαν οι Αργοναύτες. *Διομήδης, βασιλέας των Βιστόνων, γιος του θεού Άρη και της Κυρήνης. *Πόλτυς, ιδρυτής της πόλεως Πολτυμβρίας (Αίνος), κατά τον Τρωικό πόλεμο. *Ταγύρης, φιλοξένησε τον Εύμολπο, τον ιδρυτή των Ελευσίνιων μυστηρίων. Rhesus c. 1250 with... Peirous c. 1250 and... Acamas c. 1250 and... Euphemos (in Ismarus c. 1250 *Ϊσμαρος, ιδρυτής υης πόλης, Ίσμαρος. Έζησε την εποχή του Τρωϊκού Πολέμου. *Ρήσος , υιος του Ηιονέα, σύμμαχος των Τρώων. Φονεύθηκε από τους Διομήδη και Οδυσσέα. *Πείρος Ιμβρασίδης, βασιλέας της Αίνου, φονεύθηκε από τον Θόαντα τον Αιτωλό. *Πολυμήστωρ, νυμφεύθηκε την κόρη του Πριάμου "Ιλλιόνη". Όταν ο Πρίαμος και η Εκάβη έστειλαν σε αυτόν τον υιό τους Πολύδωρο, για να κρύψει τον κρύψει, αυτός τον σκότωσε και πήρε τους θησαυρούς του. Αργότερα, τον εκδικήθηκε η Εκάβη. *Μάρων, βασιλέας και ιερέας, ιδρυτής της Μαρώνειας. Φιλοξένησε τον Οδυσσέα. *Λυκούργος, Lycurgus υιος του Δρύαντα, βασιλέας των Ηδωνών. Καταδίωξε τον θεό Διόνυσο. *Tereus *Zalmoxis fl. c. 900's *Αρπάλυκος, βασιλέας των Αμυντών. Σύνοψη Οδρυσία Θράκη *Τήρης Α' 450-431 Teres I *Σιτάλκης 431-424 : Sitalcès. *Σπαράδοκος Sparadocus, πρίγκηψ, brother of the Sitalces who died B.C. 424 (B. C. H., iii. p. 409). *Σεύθης Α' 424-410 : Seuthes I, roi de Thrace. *Μαισάδης (région de Thynes). 410 - 405 π.Χ. Ήταν γιος του Σπαράδοκου και ανέβηκε στον θρόνο με στάση που έδιωξε τον αδελφό του Σεύθη Α'. Βασίλευσε μόλις 5 έτη και τον διαδέχθηκε ο αδελφός του Αμάδοκος Α' μετά από νέα στάση. Γιος του ήταν ο Σεύθης Β' . *Αμάδοκος Α' 410 - 389. (ο Ξενοφών τον αποκαλεί Μήδοκο) Ηταν ένας φίλος του Αθηναίου πολιτικού Αλκιβιάδη , ο οποίος είχε συμμαχήσει κατά την ήττα της Αθηναϊκής Αιγός Ποταμούς ( 405 π.Χ. ). Κατά τη διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, υπέστη πολλές επιθέσεις από Τριβαλλούς, χάνοντας μεγάλο μέρος του βασιλείου. Συμφιλιώθηκε με τον Σεύθη Β' το 389 και μερικούς μήνες μετά απέθανε. *Σεύθης Β' 405 - 383 *Εμίνακος Eminacus (?). Silver stater found near Olbia. Fifth century B.C. *Σαμμά(δοκος) Samma... (?). Another unknown dynast, circ. B.C. 400 *Σαράδοκος Saratocus, circ. B.C. 400. *Εβρύζελμις 389 - 384 : Hebryzelmis, co-roi de Thrace. *Κότυς Α' 383-359 : Cotys I, roi de Thrace. *Κερσοβλέπτης Α' 359-342 : Kersobleptès I, co-roi en Thrace orientale 359-352, puis devient roi de Thrace 352-341. *Βηρισάδης 359-356 : Berisadès, co-roi en Thrace occidentale (Strymos). *Κεντρίπορις 356-352 : Ketriporis, co-roi de Thrace occidentale (Strymos) *Αμάδοκος Β' 359-350 : Amadocos II, co-roi en Thrace centrale. *Αμάδοκος Γ' (350) υιός Αμάδοκου Β' *Τήρης Β' 350-342 : Thérès III, co-roi de Thrace centrale *356-341: Philippe II de Macédoine occupe la Thrace. *Βεργαίος Bergaeus, circ. B.C. 400-350. *Βα(ρα)σπόκης Spoces c. 350 *Φιλή(μων) Phile(tas ?) or Phile(mon ?), circ. 340 B.C. Μακεδονική Θράκη *Λυσίμαχος Lysimaque, co-roi de Thrace 323-306, puis devient roi de Thrace 306-281 *Αρσινόη Arsinoé I, co-reine de Thrace 281-273 *Σέλευκος *Πτολεμαίος Β' Ptolémée de Thrace, co-roi de Thrace 281-279 Κελτική Θράκη *Bolgios Βόλγιος 281- ? *Brennus Βρέννος fl. c. 280 and also by... Γαλατική Θράκη (Τύλις) (Ανατολική Θράκη) *Κομμοτόριος vers 273 : Commotorios *Αριοφάρνης ??? : Ariopharnès *Καύαρος 217-213: Cauaros Οδρυσία Θράκη *Σεύθης Γ' 330-310 : Seuthès III, roi de Thrace vassal de la Macédoine. Ιδρυτής της Σευθεπόλεως. *Κότυς Β' 300 - 280 *Ραίζος *Ροίγος (300 -260) γιός Σεύθου Γ' *Σπάρτοκος *Ορσοάλτιος c. 300 *Κερσίβαυλος (Κερσοβλέπτης Β') c.300 *Σκόστοκος *Κότυς Γ' *Αδαίος *Ραισκύπορις 240 - 215 ---- *Αμάδοκος Δ' c. 185 : Amadocos III *Τήρης Γ' c. 183 : Therès IV *Σεύθης Δ' c. 175 : Seuthès IV *Κότυς Δ' 171-157 : Cotys II *Βείθυς c. 165 ---- *Τήρης Δ' c. 100 : Therès IV *Αμάδοκος Ε' c. 100 : Amadocos III *Διξατελμεύς 1ος αι. π.Χ. Καιναία Θράκη *Διήγυλις Diagil c. 180 with... *Ζίγελμυς Tsizelmi ? Ασταία Θράκη *Κότυς Α' 100-87: Cotys III *Σαδάλης Α' 87-79 : Sadalas Ier *Κότυς Β' 79-45 : Cotys IV *Σαδάλης Β' 44-42 : Sadalas II 42-31 : Domination des princes Sapéens (Κότυς) *Σαδάλης Γ' 31-31 : Sadalas III *Κότυς Δ' 31-18 : Cotys V *Ρεσκύπορις 18-11 : Rhescuporis Σαπαία Θράκη *Κότυς Α' 57-48: Cotys VI, roi de Thrace *Ραισκύπορις Α' 48-42: Rhescuporis I, roi de Thrace *Ράσκος 42-42: Rhascos, roi de Thrace. *Κότυς Β' 42-31: Cotys VII *Ροιμητάλκης Α' 31 av.J.C.-12 ap.J.C: Rhoémétalcès I, co roi de Thrace. *Ραισκύπορις Β' 13-19: Rhescuporis II, co-roi de Thrace. *Κότυς Γ' 13-18: Cotys VIII, co-roi de Thrace. *Ραισκύπορις Γ' 19-37: Rhoémétalcès III, co-roi de Thrace *Κότυς Δ' 19-38: Cotys IX co-roi de Thrace *Ροιμητάλκης Β' 19-46: Rhoémétalcès II, roi de Thrace Province de Rome. Αναλυτικά Ηγεμόνες των Οδρυσών Οι Οδρύσες εμφανίζονται στην ιστορία το 531 π.Χ. Πρωτεύουσα τους ήταν η Οσκουδάμα, κτισμένη στη θέση της Ορεστιάδας, την πόλη που υποτίθεται ότι ίδρυσε ο Ορέστης, τον 12ο αιώνα π.Χ. "Οι Οδρύσαι, οικούντας προς βορράν της Κυψέλων πόλεως περί τον Εύρον, εν τη άνω του Έβρου λεκάνη, μεταξύ Ροδόπης και Αίμου και εκτεινόμενοι, βορειοδυτικώς μεν μέχρι Φιλιππουπόλεως, ανατολικώς δε μέχρι Ευξείνου". (Πλούταρχος, Ηθικά , τόμος ΙΙ). *Teres I, son of ?, Τήρης Α', 513 - 450 Iδρυτής του κράτους των Οδρυσών, τέλος 6ου αρχές 5ου αι. π.X. Ένωσε όλα τα θρακικά φύλα. Νίκησε τους Πέρσες και επεξέτεινε το κράτος του μέχρι τον Εύξεινο Πόντο. Απέθανε σε ηλικία 92 ετών. *Sitalces, son of Teres, Σιτάλκης 450 - 424 **Αντιβασιλεία: Sadocus, son of Sitalces, Σάδοκος (425 - 424) Υιός του Τήρεως. Οι Αθηναίοι ζητούν τη βοήθειά του, και αναγορεύουν τον υιό του Σάδοκο, Αθηναίο πολίτη. Το στράτευμα του θεωρητικά αριθμούσε 150.000 άνδρες, εκ των οποίων το 1/3 ήταν ιππείς. Εκστρατεύει κατά των Μακεδόνων, που είχαν βασιλέα τους τον Πέρδικκα Β'. Φονεύεται το 424, σε μάχη κατά των Τριβαλλών. *Seuthes I, son of Sparadocus (Σπαράδοκος), nph of Sitalces, Σεύθης Α', 424 - 415 Συμμαχεί με τους Μακεδόνες και νυμφεύεται τη Στρατονίκη, αδελφή του Πέρδικκα. Επί της βασιλείας του, η Θράκη γνωρίζει μεγάλη οικονομική ευρωστία. Έσοδα κατ' έτος, 400 χρυσά και αργυρά τάλαντα. *Amadocus I, son of ?, Αμάδοκος Α', 415 - 391 Με συμβασιλέα, τον Μαισάδη, μεταφέρουν την πρωτεύουσα στα Ύψαλα, στην ανατολική πλευρά του Έβρου ποταμού (Περίπου 2km, μετά τη σημερινή γέφυρα των Κήπων). *Μαισάδης, Maesades, (415? - 405). Συμβασιλέας. Υιός Σεύθου Α'? *Seuthes II, son of Maesades, Σεύθης Β', 405 - 384 Υιός του Μαισάδου. *Hebryzelmis, son of ?, Εβρύζελμις, 389 - 383. Υιός Αμάδοκου Α'?. Συμβασιλέας. Σύμμαχος των Αθηναίων. Οι Αθηναίοι για να τον ευχαριστήσουν, στα ορειχάλκινα νομίσματα που κόβουν, βάζουν το όνομα του. (Ξενοφώντος Ελλ. ΙV 8, 26, προβλ. και Διόδωρου Ιστορία). *Cotys I, Κότυς Α', ο Συνενωτής 384 - 359. Υιός του Σεύθου Β'. Μόνος βασιλέας μετά τον θάνατο του Εβρυζέλμιος. Συνέζευξε την κόρη του με τον Αθηναίο στρατηγό Ιφικράτη. Το 364 π.Χ. εμπλέκεται σε πολέμους με την Αθήνα. Ήταν μέθυσος, ωμός, και στη μέθη του δεν σεβόταν κανέναν. Τον δολοφονούν δύο μαθητές του Πλάτωνα από την Αίνο, ο Πύθων και ο Ηρακλείδης. ---- *Τριχοτόμηση του Οδρυσικού κράτους (358) *Cersobleptes, son of Cotys I, Κερσοβλέπτης, 359 - 341. Με συμβασιλείς τους Βηρισάδη και Αμάδοκο Β', η Θράκη τριχοτομείται. Ο Κερσοβλέπτης παίρνει την ανατολική Θράκη, από Έβρο μέχρι Βυζάντιο και Πέρινθο. Δέχονται την επίθεση των Μακεδόνων, υπό τον βασιλέα Φίλιππο Β'. Μετά από πολλές και αιματηρές μάχες, το 342 ηττώνται από τον Φίλιππο, ο οποίος και φονεύει τον Κερσοβλέπτη. Η Θράκη μετατρέπεται σε επαρχία του Μακεδονικού κράτους. *Amadocus II, son of Amadocus I, Αμάδοκος Β, 358 - 351. Υιός (ή πιθανότερα, έγγονος) του Αμάδοκου Α'. Ο Αμάδοκος Β' έλαβε την κεντρική Θράκη, γύρω από την Μαρώνεια. *Berisades, son of ?, Βηρισάδης, (358 - 356). O Βηρισάδης έλαβε από την δυτική Θράκη, μέχρι τον Στρυμώνα. *Centriporis, son of Berisades, Κεντρίπορις, (356 - 342). Υιός του Βηρισάδου. Συμβασιλεύει με το Σκοτόδοκο, υιό του Αμάδοκου Β'. Η Θράκη ευημερεί και κόβονται άφθονα χρυσά νομίσματα. Πιθανότατα φονεύθηκε στον αγώνα κατά του Φιλίππου Β'. * Scotodocus, υιός Αμάδοκου Β' Σκοτόδοκος, (351). Άγνωστο πως και πότε απέθανε. * Teres II, υιός Αμάδοκου Β' Τήρης Β', (351 - 341). Ίσως διαδέχθηκε τον αδελφό του. Ηττήθηκε και εκδιώχθηκε από τον Φίλιππο Β'. *Κατάκτηση Οδρυσίας από τους Μακεδόνες (υπό τον Φίλιππο Β’) (342/1) Μακεδονική κυριαρχία (341 - 323) Ο Φίλιππος οχυρώνει με στρατιωτικά φρούρια τη Θράκη, ενώ οι Οδρύσες συνεχίζουν να εξεγείρονται. Στην εκστρατεία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, οι Οδρύσες παρέχουν μεγάλη στρατιωτική βοήθεια στον Μ. Αλέξανδρο. *Seuthes III, son of Cersobleptes, Σεύθης Γ', 341 - 306 Υιός του Κερσοβλέπτου. Γίνεται βασιλέας των Θρακών, μέχρι τη διανομή της αυτοκρατορίας του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Διορίζεται στρατηγός των ακοντιστών του Μακεδονικού στρατού. Σύμφωνα με τον Αδριανό, η βοήθεια των επικουριών των Οδρυσών, ήταν σημαντική για τον Μ. Αλέξανδρο. Συγκρούσθηκε με τον Λυσίμαχο (323) και υποτάχθηκε. Αργότερα, συμμάχησε με τον Αντίγονο (313). *Επίσης, ο Λάγαρος, βασιλέας των Αγριάνων, είναι φίλος του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου και στρατηγός του. Τον ακολουθεί με δύο επίλεκτα τμήματα στρατού, ακοντιστών και πελταστών. *Zopirion fl. 331 , Ζωπυρίων. Μακεδόνας διοικητής? Μακεδονο-θρακικό Κράτος (321 - 279) Μετά την διάσπαση της αυτοκρατορίας η Θράκη μετατρέπεται σε βασίλειο και ηγεμόνας γίνεται ο Λυσίμαχος (321 - 281) διάδοχος του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, με ονομαστική επικυριαρχία στις Θρακικές φυλές. *Lysimachos (in Macedon 288 - 281) 323 - 281 PTOLEMID *Ptolemy I 281 with... *Arsinoë (fem.) 281 *Seleucus 281 *Ptolemy II Keraunas (King of Macedon 281-279) 281-279 opposed by... Celtic tribal leaders in Thrace *Bolgios Βόλγιος 281- ? *Brennus Βρέννος fl. c. 280 and also by... Galatian Kingdom of Tilis (Eastern Thrace) c. 278 - c. 200 *Kommotorios Κομμοτόριος c. 278 - c. 250 *Ariopharnes Αριοφάρνης fl. 235 *Cauaros Καύαρος - c. 218 Ανεξαρτησία Μετά από σκληρούς αγώνες η Θράκη γίνεται ελεύθερη. Από τα νομίσματα που βρίσκονται, αναφέρονται την περίοδο αυτή ηγεμόνες των Θρακών, όπως: * Odroes, Οδρόης, c. 280 - 273 * Adaeus I, Αδαίος A c. 280 - 273 * Scotodus, Σκότοδος fl. c. 275 * Orsoaltios, Ορσοάλτιος, fl. c. 265 *Cersibaulus, Κερσίβαυλος, fl. c. 260 *Κότυς Β' Kotys II c. 260 *Τήρης Δ' Tires IV ...c. 250 *Αδαίος Β' Adeos..c. 235 *Ραισκύπορις Rascouporis I.... c. 213 * Σεύθης Δ' Seuthes IV 213-175 with... ελευθερώνει τη Φιλιππούπολη και αναγκάζει το Φίλιππο Ε', να εγκαταλείψει τη Θράκη. Μακεδονική Κυριαρχία (208 - 183) * Αβρούπολις Abrupolis c. 200-172 * Αμάδοκος Γ' Amadokos III ? - 184 Amadocos III vers 185 : * Τήρης Δ' Therès IV c. 183 : * Σεύθης Δ' Seuthès IV c. 175 * Κότυς Β' Cotys II, 171-157 To Pergamon 183 - 180 Καιναία Θράκη *Διήγελις Diagil c. 180 with... *Ζίγελμυς Tsizelmi ? Eventually to Rome Ανεξαρτησία *Kotys III, Κότυς Β' 180-168 *Κότυς Γ', (168 - 162), συμμαχεί με το βασιλέα των Μακεδόνων Περσέα, κατά των Ρωμαίων. Ηγείται του Θρακικού ιππικού και νικά τοπικά τους Ρωμαίους, στην Πύδνα. Τελικά όμως, οι Ρωμαίοι επικρατούν του Περσέα και γίνονται κυρίαρχοι της Μακεδονίας και Θράκης. *Κατάληψη Θράκης από Ρωμαίους Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία (168 - 150) Ανεξαρτησία *Ο Παύλος Αιμίλιος, θέλοντας την φιλία των Οδρυσών, ελευθερώνει τον Βίθυ προς τιμή της ανδρείας του πατέρα του, Κότυος Β'. * Bizes fl. c. 148/6 *Tires V ? - 148 *Diygyles 150 - 140 Διήγυλις, ηττάται από το βασιλέα της Περγάμου Άτταλο Β' (159 - 139) και για έναν αιώνα, αναφέρονται στη Θράκη μόνο μικροί ηγεμόνες. Teres VI c. 149 Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία 140 - 73 Η Θράκη επί Ρωμαϊκής κυριαρχίας συνεχίζει ακόμη να έχει δικούς της βασιλείς, υποταγμένους όμως στον κατακτητή. Η Θράκη είχε πρωτεύουσες την Οσκουδάμα και την Δρουσιπάρα και τον 1ο π.Χ. αιώνα, τη Βιζύη. *Αμάδοκος Δ' Amodokos IV c. 90 - c. 80 Ασταία Θράκη (100 - 11 π.Χ.) *Cotys I, Κότυς Α', c. 100 - 87 *Sadalas I, Σαδάλας Α', c. 87 - 79 Αναγνωρίζει τη Ρωμαϊκή επικυριαρχία και οργανώνει τα Θρακικά φύλα. *Cotys II, Κότυς Β', 79 - 45 Ο δούλος Θράκας Σπάρτακος, συγκροτεί στρατό από 70.000 άνδρες και επιτίθεται στη Ρώμη. Ηττήθηκε και φονεύθηκε το 71 π.Χ. *Sadalas II, Σαδάλας Β', 44 - 42 *Υπο την κυριαρχία των Σαπαίων 42 - 31 *Sadalas III, Σαδάλας Γ', 31 *Cotys III, Κότυς Γ', 31 - 18 *Rascouporis, Ρασκούπορις, 18 - 11 *Cotys IV, Κότυς Δ', 11 *To the Roman Empire 11 BC - 395 AD Σαπαία Θράκη 57 π.Χ. - 46 μ.Χ *Cotys I, Κότυς Α', 57 - 48 (VI of Thrace) *Rhescouporis I, Ρεσκούπορις Α', 48 - 42 *Rhascus, Ράσκος, 42 *Cotys II, Κότυς Β', 42 - 31 π.Χ. (VII of Thrace) Φονεύθηκε σε μάχη κατά των Βησσών. Άφησε τρία ανήλικα τέκνα. *Rhoemitalces I, Ροιμιτάλκης Α', 31 π.Χ. - 12 μ.Χ. Επίτροπος των τριών τέκνων του Κότυος Β', που σκοτώθηκε σε μάχη κατά των Βησσών. Επί βασιλείας του Ροιμιτάλκη Α', το 11 μ.Χ., η Θράκη αποκτά την κυριαρχία και τα παλαιά της όρια. *Διχοτόμηση: Η Ρώμη (αυτοκράτορας Αύγουστος) διανέμει το κράτος σε δύο μέρη, με βασιλείς: - τον Ρεσκουπόριδα Β', στα ορεινά εδάφη (in the north-west) και - τον Κότυν Γ', γιο του Ροιμιτάλκου, στα πεδινά (in the south-east). *Cotys III, Κότυς Γ' ο Ποιητής, (VII of Thrace) 13 - 18 μ.Χ. Ο Κότυς Γ' έκτισε περίφημα ανάκτορα και εντευκτήρια. Είναι ο μόνος εστεμμένος ποιητής της αρχαιότητας. Τα ποιήματά του, δημοσίευσε ο Οβίδιος. *Rhescouporis II, Ρεσκούπορις Β', 13 - 19 μ.Χ. Τον ποιητή δολοφονεί ο Ρεσκούπορις Β', ο οποίος συλλαμβάνεται από τον στρατηγό Φλάκκο με διαταγή του Τιβέριου. Δικάζεται στη Ρώμη και εξορίζεται στην Αλεξάνδρεια όπου και πεθαίνει. *Τριχοτόμηση: Η Ρώμη (αυτοκράτορας Καλιγούλας) διανέμει το κράτος σε τρία μέρη, με βασιλείς: *Cotys IV, Κότυς Δ' ο Ύστατος]], (IX of Thrace) 19 - 38 μ.Χ. *Rhoemitalces II, Ροιμιτάλκης Β', 19 - 46 μ.Χ. Υιοί του Κότυος Β'. Βασιλείς της πεδινής Θράκης. Επίτροπός τους (καθόσον ήταν ανήλικοι) ορίσθηκε ο στρατηγός ο Trebelleus Rufus. Μετά το θάνατο του αδελφού του (38 μ.Χ.) του παραχωρήθηκαν και τα άλλα δύο τμήματα και έτσι ενοποίησε την Θράκη. *Rhoemitalces III, Ροιμιτάλκης Γ', 19 - 37 μ.Χ., Υιός του Ρεσκούποριδα Β'. Βασιλέας της ορεινής Θράκης. *Οι Σαπαίοι , Οδρύσες, Δίοι και σχεδόν όλα τα μικρά Θρακικά κράτη, ενωμένα εξεγείρονται κατά των Ρωμαίων το 21 μ.Χ. καταπνίγεται η επανάσταση από το Ρωμαίο Velleius. *Ο Ρωμαίος αυτοκράτορας Αύγουστος ευνοεί τους Οδρύσες και τους παραχωρεί το 25 μ.Χ. το Μαντείο του Διονύνου που βρισκόταν στην οροσειρά της Ροδόπης στο μέρος που κατοικούν οι Βησσοί. *To 38 μ.Χ, ο Καλιγούλας παραχωρεί, όλη τη Θράκη ,στο Ροιμιτάλκη Β' και δίνει στον Κότυν Δ', την Μικρή Αρμενία . *Επί αυτοκρατορίας Κλαυδίου, η Θράκη το 46 μ.Χ. η Θράκη γίνεται οριστικά επαρχία της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας. "Thracia hujus que ternata in provinciam redigitur". (Eusebii, chron.) "Η Θράκη από τούδε του χρόνου επαρχία εχρημάτισε βασιλεύουσα πριν". *Υπάρχει και μια άλλη λατινική επιγραφή, σε ανδριάντα με μαρμάρινο βάθρο του Κλαυδίου " DIO DIVI CLAV…" Rescoqque trak moguila = εκσκαφέν Θρακικών ΄Οσκουδάμα, τα Κύψελα, την Βιζύη και τέλος την Φιλιππούπολη. *Αβρούπολις, βασιλέας των Σαππαίων, την εποχή του Ιουλίου Καίσαρα. *Σύρμος, βασιλέας των Τριβαλλών. *Κλείτος, βασιλέας των Σιθώνων. *Ισάνθης Thracian Kings And Dynasts Kings of the Odrysae, &c. Between the Persian and Peloponnesian wars these petty kings had gradually extended their sway over the greater part of Thrace. *Σπαράδοκος Sparadocus, brother of the Sitalces who died B.C. 424 (B. C. H., iii. p. 409). *Σεύθης Α' Seuthes I, son of Sparadocus and successor of Sitalces (Thuc. ii. 95-101; iv. 101; N. C. Ser. i, xx. p. 151, Pl. IV. 1, 2). *Μέδοκος Metocus, circ. B.C. 400, called Medocus by Xenophon (Anab., VII. ii. 32; iii. 16; vii. 3, 11. Hell., IV. viii. 26). See Zeit. f. Num., v. 95. *Αμάδοκος Β' 283 Amadocus II (?), circ. B.C. 359-351. *Τήρης Γ' Teres III (?), circ. B.C. 350. *Εμίνακος Eminacus (?). Silver stater found near Olbia. Fifth century B.C. Eminakos is probably the name in the genitive of some unknown Thracian dynast. *Σάμμα(κος) Samma... (?). Another unknown dynast, circ. B.C. 400 (Z. f. N., xv. 6). Female head with hair in net. ΣΑΜΜΑ... Lion’s head in inc. sq. AR 17 grs. *Σαράτοκος Saratocus, circ. B.C. 400. This dynast is only known from his silver coins which resemble those of Thasos. *Βεργαίος Bergaeus, circ. B.C. 400-350. Known only from his coins, which resemble those of Thasos. He was probably one of the Thraco-Macedonian petty kings in the Pangaean region (R. N., 1903, 317). *Βα(ρα)σπόκης Spoces. Unknown Thracian petty dynast about the middle of the fourth century, who struck some small silver coins in the vicinity of or at Abdera. *Κεντρίπορις Cetriporis, B.C. 356. This Thracian dynast is mentioned as an ally of the Athenians against Philip in an inscription found some years ago on the Acropolis at Athens (Hicks and Hill, Gr. Hist. Inscr., p. 255). His coins resemble those of Thasos. *Εβρύζελμις Hebryzelmis, B.C. 386-385. King of the Odrysae upon whom the Athenians conferred honours (Hermes, xxvi. 453). *Κότυς Α' Cotys I, B.C. 382-359. Dynast in Cypsela. *Κερσοβλέπτης Cersobleptes, circ. B.C. 357-343. Cersobleptes was the son and successor of Cotys I, and, like his father, appears to have struck his coins at the town of Cypsela (p. 257). *Φιλή(μων) Phile(tas ?) or Phile(mon ?), circ. 340 B.C., struck bronze coins similar to those of Cersobleptes and probably also at Cypsela. (Imhoof, Por- trätköpfe, p. 16.) *Σεύθης Γ' Seuthes III, B.C. 324. Bronze coins of careless style, attributed with almost equal probability to Seuthes IV by Leake, N. H., p. 20. *Lysimachus, King of Thrace, &c., B.C. 323-281. The money of this king is more plentiful than that of any other of the successors of Alexander. His reign may be divided into three periods. I. B.C. 323-311, from the death of Alexander to that of the young Alexander (the son of Roxana). In this period Lysimachus, as Regent in Thrace, struck money in the name of Alexander the Great and of Philip Aridaeus with Alexandrine types. II. B.C. 311-306, from the death of the son of Roxana to the date of the adoption by Lysimachus of the title Βασιλευς. The coins of this period still bear the name of Alexander, though the letters ΛΥ are frequently added. III. B.C. 306- 281, coins inscribed ΒΑΣΙΛΕΩΣ ΛΥΣΙΜΑΧΟΥ, at first with types of Alexander, and later with Lysimachus’ own types. **Ορσοάλτιος Orsoaltius, circ. B.C. 300. Known only from his tetradrachms, copied from those of Alexander, but reading ΒΑΣΙΛΕΩΣ ΟΡΣΟΑΛΤΙΟΥ (E. Muret, Bull. Corr. Hell., v. 331). **Κερσίβαυλος Cersibaulus, circ. B.C. 300. Known only from his tetradrachms of Alexandrine types, belonging in style to the first half of the third century. *Καύαρος Cavarus, circ. B.C. 219-200. The last Gaulish king in Thrace (Polyb. iv. 46, 52). He struck tetradrachms of the Alexandrine types, probably at Perinthus. *Μόστις Mostis, circ. B.C. 200, or later. Tetradrachms in imitation of the latest Lysimachian issues, but with portrait of Mostis on the obverse. *Κότυς ? Cotys, first century B.C. Whether the king who struck this coin was the Cotys who died circ. B.C. 16 (Z. f. N., l. c.) or an earlier dynast of the same name (Lenormant, Mon. dans l'Ant., ii. 195), we will not venture to decide. *Διξατελμεύς Dixatelmeus, first century B.C. (?). ---- From the date of the constitution of the Roman Province of Macedonia, B.C. 146, down to the age of Augustus, we possess very scanty notices of Thracian affairs, and the only coins to which we can point as belonging to this period are base copies of the money of Lysimachus and Alexander, and rare tetradrachms imitated from the late coins of Thasos, read- ing ΗΡΑΚΛΕΟΥΣ ΣΩΤΗΡΟΣ ΘΡΑΚΩΝ (Z. f. N., iii. 241). On what occasion the Thracians were sufficiently united in one homogeneous community to make use of a common currency we have no means of ascertaining. The subsequent coins struck by kings of Thrace in Roman times are as follows. As they can hardly be called Greek coins, it will be sufficient to describe them very briefly. *Κότυς Γ' Cotys III. B.C. 57-48. *Σαδάλης Sadales, circ. (?) to B.C. 42. *Ροιμιτάλκης Α' Rhoemetalces I B.C. 11-A.D. 12. Νόμισμα με τον Αύγουστο *Κότυς Δ' Cotys IV and **Ραισκούπορις Rhaescuporis, A.D. 12-19. *Ροιμιτάλκης Β' Rhoemetalces II with Tiberius. Coins assigned to this reign resemble those of Rhoemetalces I and Augustus (R. N., 1900, 422). *Ροιμιτάλκης Γ' Rhoemetalces III with Caligula, A.D. 37-46. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θράκη *[[]] Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *angelfire.com *hourmo.eu *